


You’ll Never Be Alone Again

by Bagelish



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 17 year old Rey, 25 year old Kylo, Dark, Depression, F/M, Incest, Loneliness, My First Work in This Fandom, Praise Kink, Subtance use, Underage - Freeform, age gap, bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelish/pseuds/Bagelish
Summary: Rey is going to a college party, or so she thought she when she ends up leaving her college friends after plans get canceled to go get drunk with her cousin who she looks up to. A few drinks and some weed later they both end up in his bed since he doesn’t want to sleep on the floor, but before they decide to fall asleep drunk and high, Rey decides to ask Ben an inoccent burning question that somehow changes the tone to the whole night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work that I’ve been thinking on doing for a while. I’ve never actually made a work here so feedback would be great and also my grammar is shit so I’ll try my hardest to make it seem as professional as I can, I was inspired by some of my favorite writers to make this so thanks for making such beautiful works @ everyone.

I quickly start up a shower to get all the food and grime off from work, tonight was busy but it didn’t matter since I’ve been having a party to look forward to all night. It all started when I got a text at work to make sure I got ready when I got home. I’ve never really been to a party, I wasn’t very popular at school and my only friend at school was less popular then me, it didn’t matter to me though but I at lest wanted to go out and feel like a normal teenager instead of being stuck at home but ever since I’ve made some college friends my life has drastically changed and I was always up for the new adventures life had for me. I was now out, my outfit for tonight was going to be seductive but cute and casual so I had some shorts, a pink blouse with a deep V cut so it showed off some of my chest and then some short black wedges. Make up was going to follow it with some cute pink blush and eyeliner with mascara, I looked back and I thought I looked good, I made sure to put my hair down from my usual bun to make it all come together. I look down at my phone and just as I look down I get a text to come over, I quickly go get my purse before I say bye to my mother for the night and I’m off. Thankfully one of my college friends Kydel lives right by me in our apartment complex so I’m there In 4 minutes, I knock on the door and quickly greated by her. 

“Rey! You look so good!”  
I blush, not so used to compliments “Thanks! So do you, I love your top” 

We walk to her room while making small talk and I quickly see my best friend of my college friend group, Rose bending her short self over the counter to do her eyeliner. 

“Hey bitch!” 

“Hey rose!” 

“Yesss Rey you look so good, tonight is about to be fucking crazy. I might get dick soo don’t hold up if I do” rose laughs

“When are we gonna leave?” I ask 

“Right now we’re just waiting for Finn to come pick us up since he’s gonna be our sober driver, actually now that I’m thinking about it, Rey can you go call him while we finish getting ready?” 

“Sure thing”

I go into my contacts to call my third college friend Finn, he’s the best friend a girl can have. The phone rings and he tells me he’s coming over in a bit so after I tell the girls we spend the time waiting talking about getting dicked down but of course like always I’m warned that not me since I’m jail bait until it’s been a while and we decide to call him again. 

Ends up that suddenly Finn can’t go and Kaydel and Rose make the conclusion that it’s because he didn’t want to be the sober driver. We spend the rest of the time looking for maybe any other parties or people to take us over there when I get the idea of calling my cousin Ben to take us over, he’s a party man who likes to drink and have sex so I thought it’d be perfect for him to take us over. Kaydel and Rose don’t care as long as we go so I give it a try. 

“What’s up Rey?” 

“Nothing muccch, I just wanted to know if you wanted to maybe go to a party with us? But you’d have to drive us over”

“Who is us and how far?”

Great he already sounded interested “it’s my college friends and also it’s like and hour drive into Raleigh” 

Rose starts giving me these hand signs and signals that tell me that we shouldn’t get him to drive us over so I tell him to give us a second and that I’ll text him

“What?” 

“You know what it’s kinda late anyway, we would only have like 2 hours to party by the time we got there so it doesn’t even matter” Rose sighed

“Then what’s the plan?” I was already disappointed, my first party opportunity was gone.

“I’ll jusy order some pizza and wings since I want some wings”

“Yesss I love pizza, get the one with pepperoni and beef” Rose chimed 

The food was ordered and we laughed and chatted but the disappointment of not being able to do anything lingered. I ended up texting Ben that never mind since we would be kinda late by the time we got there, he sent back a message saying that if I wanted I could come over to drink with him then. I was kinda surprised, he hasn’t invited me over by myself to drink with him, not that he hadn’t allowed me to drink with him before but before he had at lest his friends over who were chill but I agreed, it’s not like it wouldn’t be fine, that for sure wasn’t a worry. Time went by fast and my friends were already setting up for bed and by that time Ben was already on his was in a few minutes. I told them I had to leave to hang out with Ben since he offered to go to his and they gave me they’re goodbyes and have funs when he was here. I skipped to his nice white car and took no hesitation to get in.


	2. There’s No Looking Back

I look up after putting on my seatbelt and Bens on his phone but looks up to great me.

“What’s up? Sorry your plans didn’t go through for the night, that must suck.” He starts pulling out and we’re on our way to his house.

“Nothing much and you? And yea it does suck but it’s not their fault, stuff happens but I was so excited, I don’t ever really do stuff like that so I was finally hoping to go to my first party”

“You’ll be fine, you have all the time in the world to go to fun college parties Rey and I’m doing good, just picked up some shrooms on the way here actually.”

Shrooms seemed scary to me, I’ve only ever smoked weed but i did it to not think and even after my first time trying it did I think I wasn’t ever gonna do that again. I start to look out the window and it’s a beautiful night, in the background I hear Ben turn up the music and it’s some pop. Me and Ben were comfortable with each other, he’s a bit of a weirdo and sometimes could be a crackhead but I looked up to him, our family was messy and we dealt with more then we’ve had to in our lifetime but he’s always promised to make sure to be there for me if I needed someone so he was the only family I could really turn back to. 

“How is living with your mom been lately? Hope she’s been ok with you.” 

I freeze, being dragged out of my thoughts. “It’s ok, she’s still unstable here and there but as long as I don’t talk to her she’s not that bad.” 

He nods and I go back to looking out the window. My mother was unstable, depressed and bi-polar and probably something else too but she took out a lot of her problems and feelings out on me, we’ve really progressed though, back then it was physically, mentally, and emotionally abusive. Now it’s just emotional and mental but that’s far better then before. 

“So I got weed and whiskey at home, whatcha up for doing”

I smile “both”

“What a tuff girl you’ve become, look at my little Rey all grown up and doing bad kid stuff” he laughs

I jokingly frown “I’m not a kid, I’m 17, almost an adult for your information”

“Oh, so sorry, maybe you’re not such a kid then. Wouldn’t want to offend a grown 17 year old.” 

I frown again but this time I’m slightly offended “you don’t actually think I’m a kid though right?” 

He takes a moment, thinking probably. “Not at all actually, you’re really mature for your age. I mean being in this family how could you not? Practically forced to be but you’re no kid to me”

“Thanks” 

Its 1 am by the time we get to his house and going in it’s of course messy I mean in general Ben is messy so no surprise. I put my purse down on the leather black couch and walk to him already making mixed drinks, he used to be a barista so I had no doubt in his ability’s to make one good shot. He comes over to me after making A full cup of a mixed drink and hands it over to me with interest in his eyes.

“Try it and tell me how it is”

I was scarred it would taste gross because of the whiskey I saw him pour since I hate pure whiskey with a passion but when the drink hit my tongue it was sweet and it went back pretty smooth, barely tasted the actual alcohol. I look up after my sip to see his curious eyes on me.

“It’s really good, what a surprise” 

He huffs and I smile knowing his ego was probably intimidated by that.

“Of course it was good, I mean I was a barista after all and I am somewhat of an alcoholic so you know I wouldn’t have you taste any less” 

“How thoughtful of you” I giggle as I walk over to his couch 

“I’ll be right back, I’ll go get the weed and bowl ready so have fun, relax, drink up, and put something on Netflix in the mean time.”

I kick off my shoes and start searching for something fun on Netflix, I end up choosing Scott Pilgrim. He’s coming back as I press play on the movie and already has his lighter, small plastic bag with weed and bowl filled to smoke. I put down the remote control and sit in the middle of the couch and he sits right next to me. He hands me the lighter and bowl and I light it up, excited to feel stupid. I’ve only gotten cross faded once but it felt great so i was up for the opportunity. I inhale the smoke and feel the slight sting of the smoke in my throat, I pass the bowl and lighter over to Ben as I hold in the smoke and then exhale it it out. We spend our time smoking and drinking, letting time pass by when we finally stop and start talking. By this point I’m high and kinda drunk but I was fine, I start rambling about what’s been going on lately in my life and suddenly I start making it sorta dark and start being honest with how feel.

“You know, I haven’t been that happy lately but when am I right?” I start laughing “honestly I feel so alone, I might have my new friends and I appreciate them so much but I’m still depressed, I’ll go home after hanging out with my friends and I’ll be fine for a while but then it hits me that I’m alone again and I get so sad. I don’t know why I always feel lonely, like I should be happy now. I go out and stuff and that’s cool. I love going out too and haven’t had friends I’ve ever felt so close to but I can’t handle being alone still when I’m in my room. I don’t get it “

Oh no, I just keep going on huh. I look at Ben and he’s just staring at me like if he understands me and is fully listening, it’s kinda intense so I go back to watching the movie. I keep talking and at one point it becomes the subject of my personality, at one point Ben makes a comment of me acting more complex then I need to and it hangs in the back of my head.

“Hey” 

I look over, I’m starting to feel droopy and sleepy

“It’s late, wanna go to sleep?” 

“Yea, Imma go to the bathroom first and I’ll see you in the bedroom then”

I wobble to the bathroom, alcohol always goes right through me, when I finish and flush the toilet I look at myself in the mirror and realize I need something to sleep in. I go over to the bed room and Bens on his phone sitting on the edge of his bed. 

“Hey do you have and clothes I can change into?”

He looks up and wobbles around while he looks through his drawers, he ends up giving me some shorts and a big T-shirt. I go back into the bathroom and change into them, after I turn the bathroom light and wobble back to his room and to my surprise he’s on on the bed, last time I slept over he slept on the floor but I shrugged it off and got in snice I saw no set up on the floor for me if that was the case. I get comfortable and I stay awake for a bit thinking about what he said earlier.

“Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think I’m complicated?”

He stays still for a second and then turns over to look at me 

“No...” again I see the same look he makes when he’s thinking “you’re not complicated at all, you’re actually pretty simple”

“Really?” 

“Yea.. you’re just lonely and need love.”

He was right, was it so simple? Must be because what he said was what I always yearned for 

“Actually, now that I’m thinking about it..”

He starts spreading his arms in an inviting stance, confusing me. 

“Come here” 

I don’t think about it, I move myself to be in his arms and somehow, it feels right. 

“Feels good right?”

“Mhm”

It’s so warm and I don’t feel lonely, I feel like I’m supposed to be this close to someone, I sigh, just right. I suddenly feel one of his arms move, he grabs my leg softly, leading it under his and he puts his leg over mine getting even closer. I feel the need and desire too, I need more of this feeling, I need to feel closer. I move closer to him and when we can’t get any closer i relax again in his room with his purple fairy lights casting a glow over us when I suddenly feel it, something hard against my stomach, I ignore it and act as if I don’t notice it’s presence even though a tug inbetween my legs doesn’t. 

“Is this ok?” 

How could it not be, it feels so good to be in his arms.

“Mhm” 

“No seriously, look at me”

I open my eyelids confused to why he seems so worried, I lift my head and look into his deep dark eyes, he’s beautiful, how haven’t I noticed before? Maybe I did but never let myself truly think it out loud. 

“Is this ok for you?” 

“Yes”

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m ok” I smile 

He seems to relax and I cuddle myself once more into the heat of his arms and chest, not wanting the warmth go to waste. I felt the heat of warmth and desire pool more at my belly and between my legs as time went on. 

“Why is your heart beating so fast?”

I flushed, was it really? I didn’t ever feel the racing heart rate I had, being so busy paying attention of how good it felt to be in his arms.

“It’s not”

“Yes it is” we whispered to each other 

“It’s cause I’m high”

“Is it?”

“Yea”

“Look at me” 

Again I lifted up my head to look at him, his eyes were hooded and he had an emotion I couldn’t read on his face. We stayed staring at each other’s eyes until he lowered his head, now staring at my lips and I started to lift mine as I stared at his. Plush warm lips touched mine, he kissed into me and I attempted to do the same, suddenly he smiled into my lips and lifed his head back a bit to look at me.

“Lemme show you how to kiss, you have to open your mouth a bit and give tounge here and there”

I flushed again at my inexperience with kissing.

“You’re ok, lets try again”

He must have noticed my shame but I was going to do better this time to please him. Again those warm plush lips breathed against mine and after I felt the patterns he’d make I followed and after a while I caught on, the kisses became deeper and it was a full blown makeout, his rough tounge against mine and my lips where mind blowing. Never have I had such a good kisser. He paused and again pulled back.

“You’re good at kissing” he smiled


	3. Tomorrow

His praise went to the pool of warmth in my stomach and I wanted more

“Thank you” I whispered

We stayed just looking at each other and with the lights it looked like he had the galaxy held in his eyes, he was truly mesmerizing. 

“Rey, are you alright with going further?”

He looked hestant and worried as he said it. All I knew at the moment was that my mind felt really fuzzy, and that this felt good and that yes I wanted more. I knew in the back of my head that I would probably have to face the consequences of this tomorrow but the weed and alcohol turned off my over thinking and instead made me pay attention to the yearning on my skin for touch, for his touch. Tomorrow I’ll face the consequences, tonight was mine.

“Yes”

He looked straight at my eyes as if he were searching for something, maybe for hesitation but I was in it for the long run. 

“I’m sure” 

He relaxed somewhat and put his hand behind my head and pulled me to his lips again. Wet, deep and rough while he helped me out his shorts and oversized t-shirt. Once they were off he spread my legs to adjust himself between me and at that moment I forgot to mention that I was a Virgin in the heat of the moment but it was too late to be said because his length was already in and I was given no mercy, he fucked me with long strides never fully out and the pinch and pain of being stretched and filled with his girth length was somehow so good. I loved the pain which was surprising but i let myself fall into the pleasure, paying all my attention to the feeling. He stoped and guided me to turn around on me knees and hands with my head against the soft pillows and my ass up high and then again he was in me, he used my neck to push back agaisnt himself and i loved all of it. I barely payed attention to the messy moane that spilled out, it was all him. Still keeping one hand around my neck he used the other to rub my bud and I began to feel myself climb in pleasure 

“Fuck Rey, you’re so tight” 

I moaned louder, I was gonna cum 

“B-ben, please”

He took the hint and fucked me harder, the hard thrusts were painful but so good. I was so close. Fuck, it hit me hard and suddenly I was clenching against Ben and yelling out a hard moan as it over took me. Ben held me as my body shook and threatened to give out as he continued to fuck me through it. I slumped into the mattress as he pulled out to cum to catch my breath. He layed next to me and pulled me into his arms knowing I was too weak to get closer myself. 

“I love you so much Rey, my beautiful girl. My other half” 

My eyes were too heavy and said I love you too before giving in to the enticing need for sleep and rest.


End file.
